Wait For Me
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Death. Loss. How much can General Mustang take? Hawkeye, where art thou? I must tell you something, but I can not... Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will.

Wait For Me

Chapter One - Please Wait

"Sir a memo for you from the field."

Jean Havoc entered the office and handed the colonel a memo. He then saluted, turned on his heels and left the office. Colonel Mustang looked at the folded piece of paper with a steady hand. He had sent some men to the battle field where the battle recently ended. He closed his eyes as he began to unfold the paper.

FLASHBACK

"Sir?"

Blonde haired lieutenant colonel Hawkeye stood saluting her colonel as he gave her orders.

"Hawkeye, I shall go into the fight first, follow me."

"But sir I need to protect you from the front, not from behind."

"Thats an order lieutenant Colonel."

"Yes sir."

END FLASHBACK

"I wanted to protect you my lovely. I didn't want harm to befall you."

Mustang kept his eyes closed fearing the worst.

FLASHBACK

"Colonel! Look out!"

Hawkeye ran up behind Mustang and pushed him aside, aiming and firing her gun. Mustang fell into a ditch and rolled down the hill. When he landed he listened to the screams and gun fire from above.

"Hawkeye?"

He called out, but all he received in reply were screams and more gun fire.

END FLASHBACK

Mustang sighed and opened his eyes. He had returned to base that day without his Hawkeye. He couldn't find her no matter how hard he tried. So he sent men to look for her. He looked down at the letter and his face lost all emotion.

'General Mustang, we searched high and low in the battle field. All that was found here was destruction and dead Ishballians. I'm sorry, but no sign of Lt. Co. Hawkeye. I can only presume she is dead, sir. Again, I'm sorry. Signed Major Armstrong.'

Mustang allowed the memo to dropped from his hand and fall to the desk.

"This isn't happening. I had plans. Plans to take he with me to the top. I wanted to be with her. Marry her. Hawkeye why? Why did you have to protect me?"

Mustang reached into his top left drawer and felt around for something. His hand withdrew from the drawer with one of Hawkeye's spare guns which he kept so he could protect her. He raised it and placed it on his desk top.

At this same time, a military solider was running into the building. Tattered and torn. This person had recently heard of a memo that was sent to the colonel. The memo of his lieutenant colonel missing in action and presumed dead. This person ran as hard as it could up the stairs. Once inside the lighted building, it was seen this was a girl. Lt. Co. Hawkeye to be exact. She was alive. And she was running home from the battle on her own. Fighting her way to Mustang.

"Wait for me, I'm coming."

Hawkeye knew Mustang suffered from loss and death daily. And this solider didn't want him to suffer anymore. She reached the door and placed a steady hand on the handle. Personnel all around were staring in shock at her. Bleeding, torn up clothing, and bruised up arms. She had been through... a war.

In mustang's office, he picked up the gun and placed the barrel to his head. He didn't want to go on. He couldn't. Not without her. He had lost his best friend to the military. And now he lost the love of his life.

"And I never got to tell you, Riza, I love you. Wait for me."

Hand on the trigger, he never had used a gun before. But he watched her use it so many times, he knew what to do.

Outside his office, Hawkeye slowly turned the door handle. Quickly pushing open the door, it saw Mustang. Just as he pulled the trigger...

"General!"

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Wait For Me

Chapter Two - Follow

"General!"

Hawkeye burst into the office and stared, wide eyed at the General. A one-time use black pistol was perched in his hand, held against his head. She walked into the office, the door slowly closing behind her as she approached his desk. Her torn uniform showed she did everything to get home.. to him. Her long blonde hair was down and mangled, sticking to the small slash cut across her cheek. She grabbed the gun from his hand and tossed it across the room. It made a loud clang as it hit and slid across the floor. Luckily for her, he never learned how to take the safety off. Then, Hawkeye took her hand, which was scared from the battle with a faulty gun, and slammed it into the side of Mustang's head, sending him flying off his chair.

"Ha... Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye walked over to where the General laid on the floor, stunned. Dark, tear stained orbs staring up at her. She helped gave him her hand and helped him up off the floor. Once he was standing, eye level with her, she yet again smacked him hard across the face. This time he remained standing.

"What you do that for?"

But before she would give him an answer, she went to smack him again. Only this time, he was ready. Catching her left hand in his right, he pulled her arm down and pulled her close in one quick movement. She attempted to use her other hand to hit his arm away, but he grabbed that wrist, too.

"Hawkeye!"

Mustang spoke quietly, but forcefully. He stared at her, tears threatening the corners of her glazed amber orbs. His strong grip on her wrist and hand finally loosened and she backed away from him, running a hand quickly through her matted hair, pulling loose strands from her cheek. For a moment, they just stared at each other. All time froze. Alone, they stood staring at something they almost lost.

"I... but... you... memo... lost... he... but..."

Mustang attempted to fumble for the right words. But he couldn't, his emotions got the best of him. He then, very quickly, wrapped his arms around the tattered Hawkeye and pulled her close to him, pressing her small form against his body tightly, never wanting to let go. Hawkeye just stared, wide-eyed over his shoulder at the distant white wall.

"Never do that again!"

"Sir... ?"

"You scared me Hawkeye. I thought... I thought you died. I thought I lost you..."

"..."

Mustang leaned his head atop of her's gently. She gave in and allowed herself to be held.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Hawkeye, I know your job is to protect me, but I need to protect you as well. It's a mutual partnership. Okay? Never do that again, please."

"But sir..."

Hawkeye began to say something. as she was gently pushed backward. Then as her mouth was open, ready to protest, she was silenced by his Mustang's mouth, pressing against hers. She froze. Unsure of what to do. Then, she gave in, became weak. She pressed into the kiss, showing she approved of his actions. Her arms moved to behind his neck and they stood their, lost in each other's warm embrace. His arms were wrapped tightly behind her back, pulling her closer to him with each second that passed.

"Promise me..."

Mustang leaned back from Hawkeye and looked at her as the kiss broke away. Mustang didn't want the kiss to end, he wanted it to last forever. It felt good.

"Yes?"

"Promise me..." Hawkeye took a step back from him. Then quickly, just as quickly as she had before, she slapped him hard across the face, sending a stunned Mustang into his desk. He leaned on the desk for a moment, trying to but the pieces together.

"...you'll never touch a gun ever again!"

Mustang rubbed his cheek and stared at her in shock. Then, he smiled. She cared about him and wanted no harm to befall him. And he felt the same for her.

"I promise."

Mustang smiled a sweet smile and Hawkeye leaned back into him, burying her head in his chest.

"Lt. Co. Riza Hawkeye."

Hawkeye looked up at him, loosing herself in his dark eyes and kind smile. Mustang didn't break the eye contact as he slipped a hand into his uniform jacket. He gently pulled Hawkeye off himself and stared at her, watching her strong amber eyes weaken and show much emotion.

"When I become Fuhrer, I want someone to follow me. Will you follow me? Stand beside me all the way?"

Mustang pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to Hawkeye. She stared at it with shock and interest. She looked up at him and he only nodded his head. She then slowly opened it. Her eyes widened as she stared at a beautiful small silver band with a diamond perched atop, glittering ever so brightly against the black box. Strung through the ring, was a small, silver braided chain.

"Sir...?"

"Riza Hawkeye, please, will you marry me when I become Fuhrer?"

Hawkeye stared at the ring only for a second. Her eyes became teary as they shot up and looked into his face. She took a step forward, dropping the box onto his desk and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He placed his arms around her again and whispered in her ear.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes!"

She whispered closely into his ear as they embraced. They remained they, until they heard a knock on the door as it slowly creaked open. Quickly, Hawkeye grabbed the box, closed it and threw it into her uniform jacket. The two lovers parted and stood perfectly calmly a good distance apart. The door fully opened and in walked the subordinates; Havoc, Armstrong, Fuery and Breda. Hawkeye straightened her face as she wiped the traces of tears from her face. Couldn't lose her 'tough girl' reputation. As they entered, she had her hand in her pocket. In that pocket, her hand was fingering the small ring. She caught a glimpse of Mustang in the corner of her eye and smiled.

He would become Fuhrer, and she will stand beside him the whole way. And when that day comes, the world will be a better place to live. and 'her' world will be the happiest place.

END

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
